1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oscillator, and a method of manufacturing the microwave oscillator, used in high frequency communication apparatus, broadcasting apparatus and the like.
2 . Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 shows a conventional microwave oscillator. A substrate 34 having a circuit pattern (not shown in the drawing) and an electronic component 35 soldered thereon is fixed to the bottom of a case 37 using, for example, screws (not shown in the drawing). A bottom 32 of a dielectric resonator 31 is fixed to the bottom of the case 37 using an adhesive 33 (such as epoxy resin). A hole 36 in the substrate 34 allows the dielectric resonator 31 to contact case 37. A shield plate 38 (made from a metal such as aluminum) seals the top of the case 37 and is attached using, for example, screws (not shown in the drawing).